


Nothing Else Matters

by Kneeshee



Series: * dangerous, but fun * [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Reformed Cruella, Reformed Evil Queen, Reformed Jafar, Reformed Villains, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: The Isle of Lost is shambles after the first four left. Faline takes to changing that up with one villain at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with Cruella. A lady so evil and so insane that she made her own son into her slave. But her son was gone. Condemning her to life on the Isle while he ran into the sunset with that furry mutt on his heels.

However, there was one more person that Cruella had to keep her entertained. Her son’s girlfriend, Faline Cheshire, who despite not liking Cruella for her treatment of Carlos absolutely adored her fashion sense. So while Carlos was living it big in Auradon, Faline was getting her hands onto any kind of fabric she could and paying Cruella to make clothes for her and her friends. Strangely enough, this is what keeps Cruella calm and before you know it, De Vil’s Fashion is back to being a big name even if it is only on the Isle. Cruella started giving kids work to keep them off of the streets and teaching them designing. Faline being her top and favorite student. Always dressed in one of a kind De Vil clothing. _Even a fashion line dedicated purely for her._

But Faline didn’t stop there. She goes on to the Evil Queen and asks for beauty lessons to go alongside her new clothes. This kept the Evil Queen’s mind off of her daughter. When Faline was too busy with her fashion designing at Hell Hall, she sent her best friend, Diamond Hearts, to the Castle-Across-The-Way to learn beauty tips. The two quickly looking for any kind of left over makeup that was sent over to give to the Evil Queen. Diamond, a science prodigy, took to learning chemicals and teaching the Evil Queen how to create makeup. Evil Queen caught on quickly and started her own makeup line. Her best seller being Fairest Apples. Like Cruella, her name caught on big on the Isle and soon the Castle-Across-The-Way became a beauty school. Diamond being the top and favorite student. Having her makeup done by the Evil Queen herself. _A makeup line dedicated purely for her._

Though what’s beauty without the right hair to match your clothing and makeup? Good thing, Faline was best friends with Anthony Tremaine. There were already enough people to work there, but that didn’t stop Faline from reaching out to Lady Tremaine and the Wicked Stepsisters to give out tips for better hair care. While the wicked grandchildren were down in the salon, you can guarantee the House of Tremaine turned into a hair school. No one got a hair license until they went through the program. Faline and Anthony and Diamond and Diamond’s brother Spade turned an abandon warehouse into a bigger and more spacious beauty salon for Curl Up N Dye. Anthony and his brothers and male cousins quickly taking over to being barbers and showing other guys how to keep their hair up. Using Diamond’s science knowledge to make shampoos and conditioners for the people around.

Eventually, you’re going to need a store to buy all of this from? Well, you better believe Faline made her way to Jafar’s Junk Shop with Spade in tow and tore basically everything apart and fixed it up to be the best store on the Isle. Hair care, sketchbooks, makeup brushes, fabrics? Faline made sure Jafar had it all and put Spade in charge of security. No one was stupid enough to go against the son of the Queen of Hearts especially not when Harry Hook tried to steal a bottle of ocean spray shampoo and Spade swiped at him with his sword screaming _OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!_ Faline smirked as she worked from the inside to turn the Isle around, but that didn’t stop her dreams of going to Auradon and being reconnected with Carlos.

After a while, Faline noticed that more kids were being on the streets. More kids for those good for nothing perverts and rapists to get to. So she reached out to the Gaston family. The kids needed to learn how to defend themselves and some of the other stores and the schools are going to need security detail. _(There was a nasty fight between Mother Gothel and Drizella Tremaine inside of Castle-Across-The-Way)_. It was honest work; not really villainy but it brought money in.

Faline wanted to honor Carlos’ dedication to keeping his grades up and being smart, so she went around to the Evil Queen, Jafar, Lady Tremaine, and Cruella and proposed the idea of discounts for those that scored high grades in class. They didn’t see the appeal until they noticed how some kids genuinely wanted to them to be proud of their grades, so they continued to encourage the acts and listen intently to the kids’ devious schemes and how they could’ve made them better.

It was actually Jafar who realized that there was still so much to do for the Isle. He put a suggestion box by the door to his shop for people to drop their ideas of what more could be done. He told Grimhilde and Cruella and the two of them also placed suggestion boxes. When Diamond and Faline heard of it, they went to Lady Tremaine to let her know of the change and she did so.

It was Faline _with shaking legs and a near heart attack_ that suggested to the Big Bad Wolf and his pack to take to patrolling the streets at night. Curfews were set. No child under ten could out in the streets passed seven, fifteen had to go in a ten, and sixteen-eighteen had to be in by eleven o’clock and nineteen and up shouldn’t be out unless they had a job. If you get caught by the Big Bad Wolf or one of his pups, well it was up to him to decide your punishment.

It was Diamond and Spade’s idea to bring in the Red Queen. Wonderland Castle quickly became the Wonderland Mall. All of Cruella’s creations landed there with Mother Gothel (who worked after school and weekends) running a photography class and photography store. Her own daughter was one of the workers there. THe Red Queen even moved her salon into one of the rooms that became a store.

No one was brave enough to go to the Isle of Doom. At least not yet. Faline and the others were determined to get the Isle running better.

The four friends were quickly becoming the child rulers of the Isle and you can very well guess that Uma and her band of pirates didn’t like that. Too bad for them, Faline had already hired Harriet Hook and her own pirates to be the day time police. And Harriet wasn’t one to back down easily, so Uma and her pirates were left in the dust. Well until Faline visited them and asked for Uma (and Ursula) ways to improve their restaurant. Before you knew, Ursula’s fish shack became one of the well-known businesses and Faline had given Uma more people to work with to cut down on her work load. In exchange, Ursula took to creating her cleaning supplies for Jafar to sell. Houses had **never** looked better.

With Uma having so much more time now with a better working schedule, Faline asked her to make way for evenly distributed supplies from the barge and asked for the pirates to make sure that each thing got sent to the right people. Uma, who uncharacteristically, felt in debt to Faline immediately, went to work with it. Fabrics were carefully sent to Cruella and _GIL DO NOT WASTE THAT PAINT ONTO THOSE FURS OR SO HELP I WILL LEAVE YOU TO FEND FOR YOURSELF AGAINST CRUELLA! HARRY, IF YOU PUT DOWN THAT HOOK, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE TO WORK ABOUT ANY OF THAT LIQUID FOUNDATION FALLING ON YOU!_

But the Isle needed someone in charge. Auradon now had King Ben and his Lady Mal. The Isle had no one. Maleficent was gone. Turned into a lizard and even when she was there, the Isle was never this organized. So Faline and Spade went searching for someone to put in charge. _Mainly because going through that suggestion box was horrible and Faline hated paperwork on top of homework and incomplete fashion designs._ The Isle needed someone fair and dare they say, _good_ , to keep it from going back to hell. So they went to Yen Sid, who understood that actions had consequences and Diamond stated that he was a very good teacher. Yen Sid agreed, but Faline had one more trick up her sleeve. She _is_ a villain kid. Yen Sid may be the equivalent to the king of the isle, but he need the majority vote of his senate to make the changes. Faline made sure to put Cruella, Jafar, Grimhilde, Red Queen, Lady Tremaine, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Gaston, and a representative for the Big Bad Wolf into the seats of power. Cruella, Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Dr. Facilier, Gaston, and Captain Hook were now principals of their schools.

Cruella’s School of Fashion

Grimhilde’s School of Beauty

Lady Tremaine’s Hair School

Dr. Facilier as the principal of Dragon Hall

Captain Hook as the principal of Serpent Prep

Madam Mim as the principal of Witch School

Gaston’s School of Defense

But to everyone’s surprise, it still wasn’t enough. Some of the kids took no interest in all of the new opportunities before them and parents were getting concerned, so Faline proposed a new idea to the Council-Of-Renewed-Evil (they chose their name and well Yen Sid was too busy with paperwork to get around to changing it). The idea was for to start sports teams. Everyone was for the idea so Serpent Prep and Dragon Hall and Witch School now had tourney and cheerleading teams. Shun Yu was the coach for the Dragon Hall’s tourney team and Clayton was the captain for the Serpent Prep’s team and the Horned King as the coach of for the Witch School’s team. Yzma took on to being the Dragon Hall’s cheer coach. Nasira was the coach of Serpent Prep’s squad with her daughter, Jade, as the head cheerleader. Madam Mim just however took on being the coach for their cheerleaders herself. It took awhile for things to work out. Jay wasn’t the only one who was raised around the concept of _there’s no team in I,_ but once the kinks were worked out things blossomed. Parents were signing their kids up left and right. Someone came up with the ideas of shows and next thing you knew, the Ringmaster had started up a theatre school and shows were performed every two Saturdays.

And since Jafar had his shop to run, Diamond suggested that the Mad Hatter be in charge of the bank. Everyone thought it was a horrible idea until he nearly tore the town apart looking for the person who tried to cheat him out of 25 cents. You’d find him sitting inside of his shop with rows of hats behind him (Cruella De Vil and his originals, mind you) filing up other hats with coins and writing down exactly how much were in them and who they came from and how they were going to be distributed. You had a saving account for your child’s future? Which color/pattern/shape hat you want?

Maleficent’s goblins were usually causing mayhem around the Isle, but Faline wasn’t having that. She tricked them all to the docks and forced them to stay there. Uma had taken to putting the goblins to work and they took their jobs seriously. No one wanted to deal with Ursula if they didn’t show her daughter some respect. That left the Slop Shop needing employees, but some of the people of Wonderland (that were unreasonably condemn to Isle) took it up and soon different drinks were coming out. Even decafe coffee became a choice.

Some places didn’t need to be touched. They just caught on to the flow of everything. Troll Town was quick to start giving discounts for massages and you can guarantee that Hook’s Inlet was doing good business. ( _Faline was surprise when Hook himself offered fishing lessons. She was less surprised when Mr. Smee offered the swimming lessons_ ). Tick Tock Croc though became a lifeguard. No child was going to drown on his and his own descendants watch.

Jail Time became a real thing and Faline and Spade secretly found it hilarious. Who was actually dumb enough to commit crimes in jail? Turns out a good amount of people. Judge Frollo became well an actual judge. Faline found it ironic considering he’s committed the worse crimes. But she said nothing because she did eat at Frollo’s Creperie. He worked alongside Gaston and Hook and the Big Bad Wolf to have good officers. Clayton (though coach of the tourney team) was the sheriff. Parents slept a little better a night knowing their children were safe ( _they’d never admit to caring about their wellbeing though)._

When Mal came back to the Isle, you better believe everyone who is anyone heard about it. Harry, who in this world didn’t steal from Dizzy but came to collect money for the last amount of debt she owed to Jafar’s shop for hair dye, immediately told Uma who told Faline who said to handle it on her own. If it got anymore out of hand, then they’d go to Yen Sid and make him put her to work and use her leverage with Auradon to help out more.

When Faline heard about the pirates kidnapping the King of Auradon, you better believe that she was pissed. But when Uma told her of the plan of getting the wand and taking down the barrier to make sure the Isle gets better, she was all for the plan. But she still took some of the pirates away because Edgar Balthazar and Peg-Leg Pete suggested the idea of fixing some of the old buildings up. So while Mal and the VKs were getting ready for a showdown against Uma and her pirates, Faline was busy helping the vendors in the marketplace get ready to move into the buildings. She puts Madame Mim in charge of mail with a threat that if it isn’t handled right, that she’d be sure that Scar could find something entertaining to do with her.

But it was when word got out that Carlos was back on the Isle did the plan change. Faline marched her way to the Pirate’s Bay and watched on the sidelines as Mal tried tear down Uma. Going as far to let her eyes shine green, but Faline had worked with the baddest of the villains and she noticed two things. For one, she nearly slapped herself in the face when she remembered they were on the Isle where magic did not work. And two, even if it did, that wand might have looked majestic, but it gave off no vibes of power. She recognized it as a fake.

When Uma pulled Harry back, Faline made herself known.

“Don’t even bother, Uma. The wand’s a fake!”

The VKs and the girl that Faline didn’t recognize all jumped not knowing where her voice was coming from. And that made Faline smiled the cheshire’s grin. She might not be able to disappear like her dad, but she was just as good as hiding as if she wasn’t there. But still, she walked to the front of the ship and casually plucked the wand out of Mal’s hand.

“Even if this was the real wand, it wouldn’t work here,” Faline hissed. She cut her eyes over to Carlos, who stared at her in shock and confusion, before looking over to the King. “Release the King. “

Immediately the pirates began protesting, but Faline silenced them with a look. “Release him. We don’t need his help. We’ve been making the Isle better without him and we’re going to continue to do so.”

Faline and Uma looked at each other and Faline could see it. Uma _understood_. They really didn’t need Ben. They’re going to make the Isle a better place and one day, when they get free, Auradon’s going to wish they never forgot about them.

Uma nodded her head, “Let him go, Harry.”

He pouted, but did as told even when Gil was quickly getting his father’s words out to the young king. Harry cut him loose right beside Faline who turned to look at him. She pressed her nails to his face and Ben winced. He could feel how sharp they were, but she forced him to look at her.

Uma raised an eyebrow before turning to look at the VKs. Carlos was still staring at Faline liked he couldn’t believe that she was there and _was that guilt in his face?_ Evie, who Uma heard from the barge drivers had become a fashion designer and was incredibly smart, was staring at the outfit Faline wore. Jay didn’t care for what Faline was doing. He was too busy making sure that the pirates didn’t get out of hand. The girl Uma didn’t recognize was doing the same, but she was also watching Faline and Ben. But Mal stared down Faline and Ben with her eyes shining. Faline turned her eyes to Gil, “Write this down.”

Gil looked at Uma for confirmation and she nodded. He immediately pulled out his journal and pencil from the inside the pocket of his shirt and went to stand beside Faline.

“We may be letting you go, but we **never** forget a face. Villains may be stuck here, but you are in **debt** to us. Look at how your father and his friends and associates have condemned us. We may be villains, but we still bleed like you. We deserve better than this and you **owe** us. And trust me, there are so many ways to you start, but for now, our schools new better books. No ripped or missing pages. We need more medicine. And you better make sure, Cruella’s get hers. Our girls need better menstrual supplies. We **most definitely** need better food, and I’m not talking about any leftovers. We want fresh food because we **deserve** it just like you do.”

Gil didn’t need to be told what he needed to write down. He knew on instinct and wrote as quickly as he good. “That’s just the basics. Mal and her little friends have lived here. I’d let them be the ones to tell you what else we need to survive.”

Gil handed the paper to Faline who turned to him and smiled, “Thank you, Gil,” before she let go of the king’s face, gave Ben the paper, and pushed him towards his girlfriend.

“Leave. And if you ever come back, I won’t be so nice as to jump in. They aren’t the only ones that have a bone to pick with you,” she stated before she sauntered off away from them all. Uma watched as Faline didn’t even spare a glance in Carlos’ direction, but she knew the girl was going to break down. Just as she knew that there was heartbreak and guilt on the boy’s face.

When Mal and the others left, Faline reappeared. This time with a burning anger in her eyes. In her hands was Mal’s spell book, she looked at Uma and gave her one request. “Either you go tear Auradon down or bring back supplies for the Isle. I don’t trust any of them to do so.”

And Uma left to do exactly that leaving Harry in charge of the pirates. Faline needed to take her mind off of seeing Carlos so she made her way to Hell Hall and to the private room that Cruella gave her and worked on her designs. She brought them to life as she listened to Cruella hum in the room down the hall as she also worked on her own designs or grade papers.

When she learned about Uma’s failed attempt to bring down Auradon and save the Isle, she didn’t tear the girl down. Told her she did a good job and now she had an epic story to tell the munchkins. But she did surprise herself and Uma with a hug when she learned of all the supplies and all of the fresh food she conjured up from Mal’s spell book. It was right on the outskirts of the Isle, so Faline went with Uma and her pirates and Harriet and her pirates to bring everything. They evened out everything to give a respectable amount to each vendor and make sure that Jafar had enough room to now supply all of extra medicine.

Though no one was prepared for the day when Auradon’s guards tracked Faline down to Maleficent’s old rented castle that now served as City Hall. He held out the four requests for Faline, Diamond, Spade, and Anthony to come to Auradon. And Faline knew in her heart that Carlos was the one who brought her friends’ names up because she was one hundred percent sure that King Ben hadn’t met her friends. After a lot of conversing with the Council-Of-Renewed-Evil, they accepted the request and Faline and their friends handed over their leadership spots. Faline gave hers to Uma. Madeline (daughter of Mother Gothel) took over for Diamond. Anthony was going to give his to one of his family members, but Lady Tremaine suggested giving to someone else. No other grandson of hers had Anthony’s charisma, so he gave his spot to Diego De Vil. Spade wanted to make sure that Jafar’s shop was protected on all accounts so he gave his position to Hadie (son of Hades).

Nearly everyone on the Isle was out the day, the four left. Despite being supposedly unemotional villains, there was a lot of crying and hugging going on. Cruella even going as far to give Faline one of her sketchbooks full of designs and Faline promised to make sure Auradon knew about the De Vil fashion line. The four promised to put everything they learned to use.

And despite the four of them leaving to go to Auradon, the Isle continued to move forward even with them away. Just as they hoped.

\--

In Auradon things were a little different when they heard about the next four children coming to there. Despite it being the Royal Wonderland Twins, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, and Cinderella’s wicked step grandson, no one complained ( _well Chad complained. Anthony hadn’t even made it to the campus, but Chad had already made him his arch nemesis)_. Nevertheless, a lot of the students and staff came out to welcome them.

The limousine pulled up and slowly descended to a stop. The driver got out and opened the back door and it was as if time stood still. Everyone waited with baited breath before a blood red heel stepped into the sunlight. Pale legs covered by a pair of black fishnets followed. Then a blood red skirt. A black and red corset doubled as a shirt. Arms covered by a blood red jacket and black fingerless gloves ran through red hair as everyone stood in awe.

_ Diamond, Princess of Wonderland, Daughter of the Queen of Hearts. _

A small smirk played across her features before she stepped to the side as black combat boots followed her out. A darker shade of red skintight leather pants covered the legs, but nothing but a simple black open vest covered the body. Swoons were heard as the boy flicked his jet black hair with a patch of red out of his face.

_ Spade, Prince of Wonderland, Son of the Queen of Hearts _

No one said a thing as he shared a glance with his sister before moving for the next body.

The next person to get out of the limo had looks that put Chad to shame ( _and will further strengthen his hatred_ ). Beautiful curly ginger hair framed his face. A perfect smile. Biceps, triceps, and all the other ‘ceps were all on display in his skin tight magenta muscle shirt. His waist and legs were covered by a pair of khaki cargo pants with magenta combat boots.

_ Anthony Tremaine, Son of Anastasia Tremaine, Grandson of Lady Tremaine _

Still, no one said a thing as they waited for the last of the four, but she didn’t step out of the car.

She just appeared.

Black cobbled stilettos showed first. Tan legs and a waist covered by a short high waist periwinkle skirt were next. A matching periwinkle corset covered by a black leather jacket. ( _Carlos realized with a jolt of pain that it was one of the few jackets he left back on the Isle. One of the rare gifts his mother gave him)._ One thing that stood out was the large unnerving smile made into a necklace and the black cat ears headband that were just the right shade to match the heather, periwinkle, and lilac hair. Looking at her was like looking at Kitty Cheshire from their childhood show Ever After High. A smirk danced on her lips with one fang tooth slipping out.

_ Faline Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat (Future Mayor of the Isle of the Lost) _

They all blinked innocently as if they didn’t notice all of the rising sexual tension growing in their presence. The original four VKs knew they noticed, but still no one said anything. At least not until, a small figure broke apart from the crowd and ran straight for Anthony. He crouched down instinctively and caught his youngest cousin in his arms lifting her in the air and spinning her in a circle. The crowd collectively awed and the surrounding paparazzi let their cameras fly as they began to take pictures of the four. They had wanted to ask questions, but they knew to wait until King Ben introduced and welcomed them.

When King Ben stepped forward, all four of their eyes shot to him and he nearly stepped back at the intensity of it all. But he prevailed on, Mal and her friends were a bit intimidating when they first came too. “Welcome to Auradon.”

And no one noticed but the first VKs as Faline and her friends relaxed and lost some tension in their stances. They watched as the others were introduced to some of the people around them. They watched as they spoke to the paparazzi, but it was one question and one answer that stood out to them the most.

“Miss Faline, just where did you get that outfit? Where did any of you get your clothing? An Evie original that was left on the Isle?”

No one noticed but the first VKs (and Ben and Doug and Jane and Lonnie) at the look of disgust that danced in their eyes at the mention of an Evie original.

“Oh no, darling,” Faline purred. She did a full 360 spin so everyone got a good look at her outfit. “This is a Cruella De Vil original with makeup done by the Evil Queen herself and hair and nails done by Lady Tremaine and hat and necklace gifted from Jafar.”

The crowd gasped lightly, but Faline continued to look at the reporter and camera. Diamond stepped to her side and smiled lightly. “You all seem to be under the impression that we’re here for some second chance from Auradon and be like the first four.”

Spade snorted and Anthony didn’t comment. He was too busy fussing over his younger cousin to care about anything else.

“Then why are you here?” The reporter questioned ready to have the big scoop.

“We’re here to advocate for better treatment for the Isle of the Lost,” Faline stated firmly. “Starting with better food and healthcare treatment. The Isle may fall under Auradon’s authority, but I read in the history book that each state that has a ‘villain’ locked away is under the jurisdiction of the law to provide for them and any of their family. And from here on out, you all will follow your own law. Our voices and our parents’ voices will be heard.”

Then the four of them huffed and turned away from the paparazzi making it clear that no questions (or pictures) were to be asked further. It was pure silence as Faline’s words rang in the air before the Fairy Godmother was shooing away the paparazzi and staff was getting the children to move on to class. Though hesitant, King Ben made his way to the new students and motioned for them to follow him.

They were going until Anthony stopped right beside Chad Charming. “Listen dude, I don’t care that your mom is my step-aunt. If you do anything to hurt Dizzy anymore, and I mean physically or emotionally or mentally, I will rip you to pieces.”

And was that the wrong thing to say at the moment. Well at least for Chad it was. Evie immediately turned towards the boy with glare that didn’t even begin to show how angry she was. Faline and Spade snickered at the look of fear that crossed Chad’s face as Evie (and Jay and Fairy Godmother) made her way to him. But they all followed with Dizzy (who protested that she was too old to be carried) tucked tightly into her cousin’s arms.

None of them said anything, but Ben kept turning to look at them so they could feel included in the conversation, but he notice how all of their eyes took in every exit. He noticed how all of their hands twitched to grab something (it wasn’t as bad Jay when he got here but it was there). He noticed how Anthony had put Dizzy down, but held a protective stance keeping the girls in his sight at all times and how he didn’t stray too far from Spade (not knowing it was mostly because Spade may need backup). He noticed how Spade glared at anyone that looked for too long, but somehow even his glare still had girls swooning.

It didn’t take long for them to get the dorms. Mal and the other VKs caught up to them quickly and Ben noticed how Faline tensed when Carlos came close to her. But nothing prepared him for the moment when Jane ran up excitedly to Carlos, kissed him on the lips, and the look of pain and heartbreak that crossed Faline’s face. Diamond had gasped quietly and reached out to touch Faline’s arms. Spade dropped his glare onto Carlos and wrapped Faline into his arms. Anthony glared death at daughter of the Fairy Godmother before turning a concern eye to Faline. Faline, who immediately, stepped out the couple’s proximity and nearly stormed off. But she kept a look of forced indifference on her face.

They reached the girls’ dorm first and Diamond quickly pulled her friend into it. Spade and Anthony gave her nod as some sort of message was passed between them, before Spade asked to be shown to their room. Mal felt a little cautious. Sure, they had basically told them the world that they cared little for Auradon and only wanted to see the Isle prosper. It could only be imagine _how_ they planned to see that happen.

It didn’t take long to reach the boys’ dorms and they walked right in with Anthony pulling Dizzy along. She had noticed the tension in his body and set to work on getting rid of it by telling him of all of her classes and the jewelry she was making and how she even got to keep the money. Anthony smiled proudly at his younger cousin before Dizzy left him alone so he could unpack.

They didn’t say anything, but everyone could feel the subtle shift in the school.

The next few weeks the new four who for some reason went by the Cobras arrived in class with outfits that seemed even better than the ones they had on the day before. They made their way through quickly with classes and ignoring all of the stares of distrust they received. The days went on without an incident even at that one lunch when Faline noticed the picnic that Carlos was having with his new girlfriend. She wasn’t stupid. She saw the look in his eyes and noticed how in love he was with the girl. But Faline had spent months ignoring her heartache and she wasn’t going to let seeing it in person change that. So she simply turned away and went back to sketching out designs in her notebook.

The four of them snuck down docks were the barge was getting ready to take a new batch of crap over to the Isle when Faline stopped them. She and Diamond kept them distracted while Spade and Anthony switched out all of the rotten food with fresh food. But Anthony had insisted on leaving the almost-not completely rotten food on the barge because of all the different ways people were making use of them. They were careful with the fabric for Cruella and the makeup for Grimhilde and the hair supplies for Lady Tremaine. The boys made sure that the other valuables were carefully bubble wrapped for Jafar. Placed a sealed hat filled with the spare change they found for the Mad Hatter. Took in all of the supplies for women and men healthcare. But most of all, they made sure that Cruella had her medicine.

None of them mentioned the items that had obviously come from Snow White’s and Cinderella’s kingdoms.

They all watched with small smiles as the barge made its way over to Isle. And Faline smiled deep in her soul. She had helped fixed the Isle from the inside. Now it was time to work on it from the outside.

Eventually everyone calmed down from their excitement of the new kids, but Faline wasn’t having that. She knew from experience how you could get used to something and ultimately forget it.

With permission from Ben, she started up a rally in the middle of the school’s courtyard during her free period. She asked for things that they didn’t wear anymore and that they knew they weren’t going to wear anymore. She asked for things they no longer wanted. She did what she planned. She was advocating for a better life on the Isle. Most people thought she was joking and was just seeking attention. But she did it every day without fail and when she wasn’t rallying, one of her other friends’ were.

Soon they had boxes of items that could be sent over to the Isle. Faline spent a lot of her downtime when she wasn’t rallying or in class; designing clothes and bringing them to life or fixing the clothes that were to be sent off. She even kept a box of fashion magazines for Cruella. And also sent off photographs of the photo shoot she had in the outfits she brought to life from the sketch book Cruella sent her. And though despite how much it hurt her, she wrote about Carlos and how smart he was. She knew Cruella knew about the dog, so she wrote about it and how Carlos kept the dog fashionable and made sure he looked right and went along with Carlos’ outfits. She almost didn’t mention how he had a new girlfriend, but she went ahead and told her. She didn’t need Cruella finding out from someone else about her new daughter-in-law.

Diamond was doing something similar. She was breaking down the makeup and making sure each container was at least filled. She spent her downtime coming up with equations for makeup and wrote them down for the Evil Queen. She also sent the Queen a detailed list of all of the latest fashion trends and snuck in pictures of her makeup and Evie’s makeup to send her. But her favorite part of it all was when she wrote the letter about Snow White reinstating Evie’s princess title and how if Snow White didn’t end having a child, then Evie was the next in line heir to their kingdom.

Anthony had the best time though. He didn’t just send off and package hair care products. He didn’t just send off latest trends about hairstyles or extra money to put in their family’s pocket. He barely spoke about his own accomplishments. He mostly spoke about Dizzy and her undertakings. He told his family how Cinderella recognized him and Dizzy as part of the royal family (and by extent them also). He took on modeling as an extracurricular activity and you better believe that he was modeling a Faline Original, or a Cruella Original Design with a Dizzy Tremaine accessory. He sent it all off knowing that he was making his grandmother proud by bringing back honor to their families’ name.

Spade had a good time though. He always made sure that Diamond took the time out to write to their mother and father (making sure Faline did the same). But he knew Jafar would want to know his son, so he took to cataloguing all of his accomplishments. And boy, were there a lot. Jafar would see how his son became one the best athletes on the campus. He told him how his son had a good chance to go on to become a professional tourney player. (He didn’t mention how Jay had come into powers). Then he went on a rundown of all things that he was sending over to the shop. What they could do and some words to really make them sell.

Together, they all sat around making sure everything was ready for when it came to the Queen of Hearts opening up another part to the mall. They polished shoes and repaired any holes and stitches. When the Fairy Godmother heard of what they were doing, detention quickly changed into doing the same and if you needed extra credit, all you needed to do was grab some shoe polish, find them, and get to work. Diamond and Faline sighed in exhaustion the second they saw all of the books being donated, but they didn’t care. The kids on the Isle deserved it, so they took time to separate the books. Kids went in one stack. Teenagers in another. And the adults in the last.

But everyone knew that there was a tension brewing on the surface and they were all just waiting to see what would happen.

It was Family Day again. The four watched the proceedings go down uncaringly. They shuffled off into a corner by themselves where they could still watch the events, but also be out of the way. Diamond and Spade had been working on their homework. Faline had been switching between designing a new outfit for Anthony and looking at the reports sent back from Isle of the things going on. The champion game was coming up between Dragon Hall and Serpent Prep and they wanted them to come see it. The four were very much determine to go see it. Anthony was carefully watching his little cousin and keeping her in his sights at all times.

And then Chad and Audrey moved together. It didn’t seem like much until Audrey _accidently_ bumped into Dizzy and Chad made the move like he was going to her but actually stepped on all of Dizzy’s fallen accessories. Dizzy didn’t say anything, but she did begin to cry silently. Anthony, however, wasn’t going to let that slide. He made his way over to the small group, but before he could get to close, Faline appeared right in front of him. She whispered something in his ear and he gave her an incredulous look. She stared back at him in all seriousness as she turned to help Diamond pick up Dizzy’s things while Anthony steered Dizzy away from the scene.

Spade though turned to look at Chad. “Anthony may be trying to turn over a new leaf with your family, but I’m not Anthony. But I do remember him letting you know he’d rip you a new one for messing with Dizzy and since he’s occupied right now, I’d be honored to do it for him.”

And then he punched Chad. Audrey didn’t know what to before Faline was in front of her. Anyone could tell that she was holding herself from punching the princess. “Go near Dizzy again and you would wish Ben left all of us on the Isle.”

Diamond though had had enough. She stood up in all of her beauty before fixing Chad and Audrey with a glare. “Faline, Brother. That is enough. These _people_ are not worth our time.”

Spade and Faline stood still with Chad’s dress shirt still clutched tightly in Spade’s fist before he dropped him and stepped away. He patted Faline on her shoulder and the girl in question gave Audrey an even harsher glare and even hissed at her before turning and stalking away.

On their way out though, Faline caught sight of Jane in Carlos’ embrace. Her Carlos who looked at her with so much sadness and pain that it was suffocating, but looked at the girl in his arms with so much love that Faline would rather take his looks of pain than seeing it.

Later that night, Faline sobbed in Diamond’s embrace. Diamond didn’t speak the words aloud, but it was clear in the air that the princess wanted Faline to let go.

So she did.

When the next day came, Carlos found a box outside of his door. He didn’t look to see who had sent it. He knew on instinct. He knew even before he opened one of the flaps and the Cheshire cat grin was looking at him. But when he reached into the box, he found the leather jacket that Faline wore on her first day in Auradon. ( _He didn’t understand why that hurt more than seeing the way she leaned into Spade or Anthony’s embrace)._

When he emerged from his dorm, he heard in the hall how his mother supposedly wrote to Ben that she wanted Faline to have control of her fashion line. He didn’t believe it until he saw the sympathetic smiles from his friends and the excited and happy and tearful smiled on Faline’s face as her own friends congratulated her.

He and all of his friends were in the library when Fairy Godmother had connected a call made for the four kids. They watched as the kids talk happily with their parents about the things that they had going on in Auradon. They watched as they listened seriously to the things happening on the Isle. They all noticed how each of them took notes of different reports being told to them and what there was shortages of and what they were trying to do to fix it. They all watched as they talked to their mentors about their work. They all watched with burning jealousy as their mentors ( _their parents_ ) express how proud they were of them.

But what changed it all was when Faline was crying and thanking Cruella for letting her have the fashion line and Cruella replied with, “It’s the least I could do for everything you’ve done for me. I don’t care who Carlos dates. You’ll always be my daughter-in-law.”

The room felt like it was too small as the _Cobras_ ended their call before Faline burst into tears of sadness and rushed from the room. Her three friends gave out rushed declarations of gratitude to Fairy Godmother before they too were rushing out of the room searching for their friend.

Carlos avoided the looks of everyone especially Jane as he tried to go on about his day. By noon, everyone heard about how Cruella signed over her fashion empire and gave it to her ex daughter-in-law. By noon, everyone on the campus knew about Carlos and Faline’s past relationship. By the end of the day, blogs were questioning if his relationship with Jane would last with Faline in such close proximity. Even going as far as to point out flaws between the two girls and saying how Jane couldn’t compare to the daughter of Cheshire Cat.

Carlos hadn’t seen Faline since the incident in the library, but from the words whispered around the school, she still went to class and glared and hissed at anyone that brought up their past relationship and would disappear right in the middle of a conversation. But Carlos wasn’t really worried about Faline. He was worried about the conversation he was going to have with Jane. He wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with that, so he kept putting it off.

Until the day came for when the Cobras were returning to the Isle to watch a championship game, Ben hadn’t understood and Mal argued that they weren’t any sports on the Isle. Just chaos. But Faline was protective of her home. Of her roots. So she yelled back at Mal that things changed for the better when her and her mom left. The two girls nearly came to fight when their beautiful best friends both stepped in to calm them. Faline settled down quickly, but she was still determined to go the Isle.

So Ben proposed the idea of going also ( _Faline looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. This is who suppose to be leading us? Oh my badness, what has the world come to?)_. This led to becoming a field trip and so many people had wanted to go to the Isle of the Lost all of sudden.

Of course **all** of the villain kids immediately were on edge. Faline and Spade even going as far as to saying, “You didn’t want to come to Isle before and you didn’t want anyone coming off of it. Don’t try to turn into some tourist trap.”

But their words held no effect when Ben approved them all to go. It was Diamond and Anthony that went over rules to follow when going to the Isle and letting them know that there magic won’t work so _don’t be stupid_.

When they got to the Isle, Carlos and the first VKs cannot believe their eyes on how much better it look than the last time they were there. Buildings that were falling apart had been fixed up and turned into boutiques and salons and grocery stores. Jafar’s Junk Shop had grown in size and now he sold better things. Things he didn’t have to steal because they were sent just for him.

Jay didn’t find out until later that Jafar had wall filled with newspaper clippings sent from Spade of all of his accomplishments. He didn’t find out until later that Faline had made a replica of his tourney jersey and Jafar hung that up on the wall also. To know that his father was actually proud of him nearly made Jay cry in shock and happiness. He disappeared into the shop with his father for the longest amount of time before the game.

The same happened with Evie when she learned of Castle-Across-The-Way becoming a beauty school. Her mother had turned Evie’s wing of the castle into a shrine for her daughter. Pictures sent by Diamond were hung and framed on the walls. Even some of the Evie originals that Diamond bought were placed on models. ( _And Evie teared up when she realized that Diamond only bought the clothes to show them to her mom)._ Evie spent her time with her mom before the game.

Mal had wanted to go back to the castle that her mother had rented for them, when Spade mentioned offhandedly that it was now City Hall and all of their belongings were packed up and put in a basement in the Castle-Across-The-Way. So instead of going down that path, Mal took to showing around the Isle with Ben at her side and the other students following behind them. They even stood and watched as the Dragon Hall cheerleaders had a pep rally in the middle of the now less crowded market place.

When that was over, Anthony mentioned about going to the salon to get his hair did because he didn’t trust anyone in Auradon with his hair. Chad (who still felt bitter about his mother’s treatment) took to follow him and Dizzy. After all, his mother acknowledges them as family despite their past actions. It’s only right if he did the same. Diamond had told him that they were going to see their own parents before seeing their mentors and meeting up at the City Hall. Anthony had requested that someone buy him the new pair of silk pajamas Cruella created in the mall.

Faline agreed and she motioned for the rest of them to follow before she stopped in front of Hell Hall. Everyone could see she was holding herself back from going to the house, but there was really no need. Cruella herself rushed through the doors happy see her beloved student that was basically her daughter. A bright smile that was just as big as the Cheshire Cat’s grin spread across Faline faced before she running over to Cruella and hugging the lady tightly.

Carlos took note of how his mother looked. How she seemed healthier and saner. And to his great surprise, he didn’t even feel a pang of fear when she looked at him. But he’s going to be honest and admit that it did seem weird to see the guilt in her eyes. She invited him in and requested he brought along Jane. After all, it was proper for those in relationships to meet their significant other’s family. But Cruella also noticed the looks that Mal was sending her way, so she offered the home to more people. Horace and Jasper quickly moving around to make things neat for the guests even Carlos on instinct. It was his childhood home after all. He didn’t want to embarrass himself. ( _He’d later remember how well the house seemed and how things looked as if hadn’t aged in years)._ Cruella didn’t demand for her son to stop straitening things out because she was too busy doing the same. Moving papers that needed to be graded out of the way and placing her unfinished designs into folders.

Cruella had placed a sympathetic kiss onto Faline’s forehead. She may have not been the girl’s actual mother, but she saw the pain and heartbreak still dancing in the girl’s eyes no matter how hard she tried to hide it. If Cruella hadn’t work to become a better woman, she’d be beating Carlos and his little sweetheart for causing such pain for Faline. But alas, she had matured and found her way again. She knew that this was something she could not interfere in.

Spade, Diamond, and Faline made their way to the Wonderland Mall and then the door that separated the mall from the Castle. They each branched off to meet and greet their own parents before two hours later they met up again making their rounds across the Isle checking in with everyone. While they circled around, they picked up the stragglers. Carlos and Mal and Ben and their brood first.

They went by Ursula’s Fish and Chips to get a quick lunch and stopped by the Slop Shop to get drinks. Moved on to the Castle-Across-The-Way to pick up Evie before moving on to the pirates’ pipeline. Faline was greeted with bight smiles and hats tips from all of the pirates’ and a beautiful smile from Harry Hook.

_“Careful, Hook, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”_

_“Yer like me own catnip, sweetheart.”_

(Carlos wouldn’t admit to himself that he was jealous.)

They picked up Jay afterwards who had an envelope that he gave to Aziz to give to his parents from Jafar. It wasn’t anything dangerous. Jay watched him write it himself.

Faline and Spade both went in and walked back out with bags. Spade straying behind for a little while holding what looked to be a serious conversation with Jafar.

The crowd follows them to the bank and watches as Faline and the Mad Hatter go head to head because _how come you’re trying to charge me interest just because I want to donate my savings to the building of a bookstore?_ It took Spade entering the bank and calmly processing the situation before reminding Faline that half of her savings was already going to funding Cruella’s School of Fashion and the other half was split evenly into other things. Faline sighed before she apologizes to the Mad Hatter who graciously accepts her apology. Though he does write down the request of donations being made for the bookstore on his list to turn into the Council-Of-Renewed-Evil.

They make their way back over to Wonderland Mall and let them all go through the stores filled with Cruella De Vil originals and Faline Original Design outfits. The Wonderland kids share a smile as the see the store Anthony had requested to make in Dizzy’s name. The jewelry they asked the young girl to make for those on the Isle lined up neatly. They couldn’t wait to see the smile on her face when she saw it, but preferred to not be in the room when she let out her screech of excitement. The makeup and hair products and cleaning products made by Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, and Ursula. They even smiled when they see how the princes and princesses bob their heads to songs by the Bad Apples and ask for directions to buying the albums.

~~They don’t mention to the princesses about how they were going to see the lead singer Diego De Vil in a few minutes.~~

Once they leave the mall (Faline making sure to buy the silk pajamas for Anthony and a matching set for herself), they all head to City Hall to meet up with Anthony and his small group. When they get there, the Auradon kids could see a different light in Chad and easily see the genuine smile he wears as he talks to his step cousin and how it slips into a glare at any man that so much as looks at Dizzy. When they asked him about it, he just shrugged and started showing off all of the drawing his younger cousins drew for him.

In City Hall, they have stay to outside while they hold a short meeting. Since Ben is king and technically the King of the Isle, they made sure he was brought in also. Uma was there and it was slightly awkward for the two. The meeting progressed without much fanfare. Reports were passed around and Uma actually helped Ben get a clear understanding of what was going on. By the time the meeting ended, the two of them were on good terms with Uma promising to get Ben a copy of the up to date reports on the Isle so he could help out more from his end.

And then it was game time. Sure, they let the guest to the Isle (which included Mal and her VKs) stay in their clothing, but Francis and the Cobras switched out. Right in the middle of city hall, Faline and Diamond and Madeline pulled off their leather jackets showing off _another pair_ of corsets before turning around and being blocked from view by Anthony, Spade, Diego and Hadie as they changed into Faline Original Fan T-Shirts for Dragon Hall. Hadie and Uma were already wearing their Serpent Prep T-Shirts and left for the field. It was quick for Anthony, Spade, and Diego to change into the own shirts. Though it took a minute for Diego when some of the princesses realize that he was in fact the boy on the cover of their new CDs.

When they made it to stadium (which Faline and Spade were still proud to see because that field took _forever_ to get right), nearly all the seats were taken. But Faline motioned them over to a section that was cleared away just for them. The princesses and princes of course feeling a little affronted over how the Cobras were treated with better respect than them. Faline and Diamond kissing Reza on the cheek when they notice he found a way to make the seat heat warmers.

The crowd cheers were deafening as the two teams made their way to the field. The Auradonians were slightly afraid when they saw the switch in the Isle Kids including Mal and the others. But they too quickly got into the game. It looked like Tourney, but it also looked how Jay played when he first tried out for the team. Faline and Diamond swooning when a boy from the opposing team blew a kiss at them.

_“LONG LIVE EVIL!!!”_

_“WE RIDE WITH THE TIDE!!”_

The Auradon kids’ didn’t really know what to cheer, but quickly caught on that the Dragon Hall Dragons screamed out _Long Live Evil_ while the Serpent Prep Pirates yelled out _We Ride With The Tide._

_“HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH A LITTLE FLAVOR!”_

The Dragon Hall cheerleaders called out doing flips and stunts that the Auradon princesses couldn’t even dream of risk doing.

“OUR SAILS ABOUT TO BE SET!”

The Serpent Prep cheerleaders screamed as they too did what the Auradonians considered risky flips and stunts. ~~They wouldn’t admit that both squads’ routines were flawless.~~

They didn’t even notice how into the game they got until the Serpent Prep cheerleaders yelled out _HOOK ME_ as they made the winning score. The disappointed groan that game from their side shocked them all, but nothing shocked them more than when Harry Hook rushed over to the stands and kissed Faline as she was still leaning slightly over the fence.

Diamond’s squeals were heard all the way down the market place. The cheerleaders on each team each flipping and screaming at the sight. Even the boys from Dragon Hall made their way over and carried Harry around in a victory hold. Faline had a dazed smile on her face as she watched them carry Harry off.

_(Carlos was not jealous. He was happy that Faline was moving on. She deserves it. ~~But why does it hurt so much?)~~_

Despite what they thought, the Auradon kids almost didn’t want to return back home. The Isle had a vibe that was fun with the underlying veil that was dangerous and they found themselves slowly become addicted to it. Spade was the one to notice and chuckled as he and Jay and the guards herded everyone back to the cars to return back to Auradon.

“ _Everyone has a wicked side.”_

As time passed on, Faline and her friends were always going back to visit the Isle. They kept their grades up and took to visiting the other kingdoms around advocating for help for the Isle. Ben went with them whenever they went to Isle alongside Mal and some of his personal guard. Chad went sometimes to visit his younger cousins and he learned from some of his cousins how cut and style hair. So when he went to the Isle, he wasn’t Chad Charming, Prince of Charmington. He was just Chad, step grandson of Lady Tremaine and _you better not look at him wrong because he has cousins that won’t hesitate to crush you like a bug._ Chad took working in Curl Up N Dye while Ben and Mal and the Cobras went handled official business. Anthony would always come straight to the shop after the meeting was done and the cousins would get along fabulously. Chad always had drawing and pictures to take back to Auradon and back to Charmington to put up in his rooms and some to give his mother. Sometimes they’d bring Dizzy along who almost fainted when she had seen the shop in the Wonderland Mall dedicated to her. Chad more often than not had been the one to be always be seen with a piece made by her.

It was a slow but sure thing, but the villains slowly gave up on their idea for revenge ( _well except for Maleficent but she’s a still lizard so no one’s really trying to hear her thoughts)._

Cruella’s fashion empire blossoms again this time under the control of Faline who took every pointer she could from her mentor. Her mentor who still took her medication responsibly and spent most of her time making clothes. One who proudly makes folders filled with Carlos’ grades and framed his report cards. _And when he’s older and becomes a famous inventor, she proudly states how he’s her son and has a room in Hell Hall dedicated to all of his awards._

The Evil Queen’s makeup line blossomed partnering with Evie4Hearts more often than not. Her makeup was a big hit in Snow White’s kingdom. Diamond stood by her mentors’ side and continued to create makeup while her brother spent all of his time preparing to become King of Wonderland. Grimhilde encouraged both of her girls’ to go for the dreams and apologized to Evie for put finding a prince over her own wellbeing.

No one ever knew what was written in that letter from Jafar but Aladdin and Jasmine. But whatever it was, the city of Agrabah prospered and eventually became one of Jafar’s biggest suppliers. Jay also spent whatever time on the downside to work at his dad’s shop this time not having to worry about whose he’s going to steal from that day. Aziz even coming over to help with store. Jay and Jafar have serious conversations about Jay’s health and Jafar listens intently to Jay discussing his struggle with sports and some of the plays. Jafar giving advice to Jay after he got a rundown of everything. Helping Jay control his powers and letting him know that Jay may have been raised a villain, but he was not his father so just because he had powers didn’t mean that he was going to become evil. _Giving Jay a locket with a picture of baby Jay and his mother on the inside and holding his son as he breaks down and cry._

Faline had slowly fallen in love with Harry as time moved on and her heart stopped breaking every time she saw Carlos and Jane. Though despite her feelings and how hard her heart hurt, she was there the day Jane broke up with Carlos. She had always been one of his shoulders to cry on and she would continue to be so no matter how hard she was hurting. The night they fell back into bed with each other, she waited until he was sleep before leaving to go cry in peace because she knew he didn’t sleep with her for love. He slept with her to get his mind off of Jane and she loved him so much that she let him. They continued on for a short while before she pulled away and buried herself into work until the day Harry found her slump over her desk sleep and constantly appearing and disappearing. He took to getting some of her workload done so she wouldn’t be so stressed and when Harry gave her an uncharacteristic shy smile, Faline could only think _Oh, Diablo_ as she realized that she had started to fall in love with the pirate.

Faline watched with tears in her eyes as some of the munchkins on the Isle went on to become doctors, lawyers, designers, makeup artists but never forgot about where they came from. Ben wrioting over Queenship to Faline over the Isle and she rules her land with Spade, Diamond, Anthony, Uma, Harry, Diego, Hadie, and Madeline at her side. Keeping a strong alliance with Auradon and writing the Isle of Doom off to Mal.

Diamond, Spade, Anthony, and Faline shared proud smiles as the realized they completed their goal. They made the Isle better from the inside out and it was more beautiful than any outside help could’ve ever imagined.


	2. Until The End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> events from Carlos' point of view

If you were to ask Carlos when he and Faline got together, he’d look at you and shrug with a smile.

( _It happened when the two of them were running away from some of the Big Bad Wolf’s kids. Faline pulled him onto the roof of one of the buildings she and her friends usually hung around. She threw him some of Spade’s clothes to wear while she switched into Diamond’s clothes before they were off running across the rooftops as the wolves were chasing after them from below. When they finally lost them, Faline turned towards Carlos with a bright smile. She introduced herself and then he kissed her. They both stared at each other in shock before a Cheshire smile flitted across her face._

_“Same time tomorrow?” She teased before she jumped from the roof and headed back towards the Wonderland Castle.)_

They were one of the most talked about couples on the Isle. Mainly because they were a couple. No one picked on them. At all. When one of the Gaston twins tried, Faline raked her nails across his face nearly taking his eye out.

“Tell me, are those sharp enough or do I need to go get a manicure down at Curl Up N Dye?”

When he tried to retaliate, Spade had stepped to her side glaring menacingly with Carlos’ friend Jay making his way over also. And if that weren’t bad enough, some of the other wonderland kids that were unreasonably condemned to Isle made their way over to stand with their Prince and his friend.

The Gaston brothers did the smart thing and walked away.

\--

If you were to ask when Carlos first introduced Faline to his mother, well he’d shake his head and tell you he never officially introduced them. They introduced themselves on their own time.

_(Carlos had been out with the other Rotten Four members causing mischief in the market place. He had come home early to start on dinner for his mother when he heard laughter come from the inside. He peeped in and saw his girlfriend talking a mile a minute with his mother about the furs she had and going through some of Cruella’s old sketchbooks._

_Faline’s ear twitched before she looked to see him peeking into the room. “Hey, Carlos. Your mom was just showing me some of her designs. They’re really good.”_

_Cruella turned to look at her son and gave him a rare nod of approval at his choice of girlfriend.)_

The two ladies got along marvelously. Faline always managed to know just when Cruella was going to go into one of her fits because she always shown up and managed to distract the lady with fashion. Sometimes Carlos thought she still had her ability to appear and disappear like her father.

Though there were times, Faline went off into rants about how she was going to move Carlos into the Wonderland Castle any time she saw a new scar on his body.

\--

She never got the chance since Carlos basically sprinted to the limo to get to Auradon and away from his mother. He had sighed with relief when he got into the limousine and rode away from the Isle, but when he looked back; he noticed a familiar figure perched onto one of the roofs watching with sad eyes. He lifted a hand in goodbye and his heart flipped when he saw her eyes widen and she waved back.

_“If we pull this off, I’ll make sure you’re the first person to get your claws into Alice’s face. You don’t deserve to be there,” he thought as he kept going further away from the only girl he ever loved._

_\--_

The Rotten Four defeated Maleficent and chose good. In turn, they suppressed all memories of the Isle. That wasn’t who they were anymore. They didn’t have to live that life anymore.

~~So why did Carlos feel like he was forgetting something?~~

\--

Carlos slowly fell in love with Jane. She was beautiful and smart and socially awkward just like him. She was incredibly sweet and she deserved the world.

He was kind of disappointed that Dude had taken the truth gummy. How else was he supposed to ask Jane out?! He didn’t have Jay’s charisma. He didn’t have to worry about that at the moment considering that MAL LEFT FOR THE ISLE!

He, Jay, Evie, and Ben raced over to there. In the back of Carlos’ mind, he’d acknowledge how different than Isle look than from he was there. They made their way through the streets of the Isle to their hideout. And when she didn’t come down and Ben got kidnapped, they made their way up to the top.

All of his senses that he had while on the Isle were going into overdrive. There was something or somebody here that he needed to see and it obviously was NOT his mother. ( _Not that she cared. She was too busy grading papers on the history of sewing.”_

When he, Jay, and Lonnie made their way back to the Isle with the wand, his instincts were screaming at him. He ignored them thinking that he was just too nervous about this showdown against the pirates. He was preparing for it to go bad as he stood behind Mal as she and Uma argued about the wand.

And then as Uma pulled Harry back a sharp familiar voice rang clearly through the air.

“Don’t even bother, Uma. The wand’s a fake!”

He jumped about a mile in the air as he immediately began searching for the direction of the voice. He noticed how his friends were doing the same thing.

And then she appeared. Her heather, lilac, and periwinkle colored hair were pulled into a bun at the top of her head. She wore fake cat ears and she had a large unnerving grin on her face. Carlos watched as she casually plucked the wand out of Mal’s hand.

_Faline Cheshire, Daughter of the Cheshire Cat, ~~Girlfriend?~~_

“Even if this was the real wand, it wouldn’t work here,” Faline hissed. She cut her eyes over to Carlos, who stared back at her in shock and confusion, before looking over to Ben. “Release the King.

Carlos tuned out the sounds of protest coming from the pirates as he continued to stare at Faline. She wore a dark heather leather jacket that covered a simple black bandeau with skin tight jeans and black converse.

She was beautiful and she was all his. ~~But he wasn’t all hers.~~

Then the guilt hit him. He had forgotten about her while he was in Auradon. She had protected him and loved him when no one else aside from his friends really cared. She always brought him as much food that she good spared from the gardens of the Wonderland Castle to share with him. She listened intently with as he explained the machines he was working on and more often than not, she was bringing him pieces for them. She was the reason his mother cut back on all the abuse towards him.

And he forgot about her!

His eyes followed her every movement even as she pressed her nails into Ben’s face. A part of him winced. He remembered the time she nearly scratched one of the Gaston twins’ eyes out. He saw her file and sharpens them every day. He’s vaguely surprise that they didn’t break through her skin.

“Leave. And if you ever come back, I won’t be so nice as to jump in. They aren’t the only ones that have a bone to pick with you,” she stated before she sauntered off away from them all. She didn’t even spare a glance into his direction and Carlos’ wasn’t even surprised that she didn’t spare him a second glance though it still hurt.

The ride back over to the Isle was a quiet one especially as Carlos went down memory lane as his guilt deepened.

_Though his guilt wasn’t that deep to stop him from asking Jane to the Cotillion._

\--

When Evie and Ben asked him who he thought should be added to the list of the second group of VKs to come to Auradon, he didn’t even hesitate before he was naming Faline and her three friends.

He had wanted to go to the Isle and be the one in the limo to bring her back, but he figured that she probably didn’t want to see him. And he needed a moment to think about how he was going to tell Jane that his exgirlfriend was coming to the school.

And that was when the realization hit him. He never officially broke up with Faline. Under technical terms, they were still very much together.

_Oh god, how was he going to face either girl now?_

_\--_

The AKs were various degrees of excited about the next four VKs coming there. Despite it being the Royal Wonderland Twins, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, and Cinderella’s wicked step nephew, no one complained ( _well Chad complained. Anthony hadn’t even made it to the campus, but Chad had already made him his arch nemesis and Carlos was sick of his after practice whining_ ). Nevertheless, a lot of the students and staff came out to welcome them.

The limousine pulled up and slowly descended to a stop. The driver got out and opened the back door and it was as if time stood still. Everyone waited with baited breath before a blood red heel stepped into the sunlight. Pale legs covered by a pair of black fishnets followed. Then a blood red skirt. A black and red corset doubled as a shirt. Arms covered by a blood red jacket and black fingerless gloves ran through red hair as everyone stood in awe.

_ Diamond, Princess of Wonderland, Daughter of the Queen of Hearts.  _

A small smirk played across her features before she stepped to the side as black combat boots followed her out. A darker shade of red skintight leather pants covered the legs, but nothing but a simple black open vest covered the body. Swoons were heard as the boy flicked his jet black hair with a patch of red out of his face.

_ Spade, Prince of Wonderland, Son of the Queen of Hearts  _

No one said a thing as he shared a glance with his sister before moving for the next body.

The next person to get out of the limo had looks that put Chad to shame ( _and will further strengthen his hatred_ ). Beautiful curly ginger hair framed his face. A perfect smile. Biceps, triceps, and all the other ‘ceps were all on display in his skin tight magenta muscle shirt. His waist and legs were covered by a pair of khaki cargo pants with magenta combat boots.

_ Anthony Tremaine, Son of Anastasia Tremaine, Grandson of Lady Tremaine  _

Still, no one said a thing as they waited for the last of the four, but she didn’t step out of the car.

She just appeared.

Black cobbled stilettos showed first. Tan legs and a waist covered by a short high waist periwinkle skirt were next. A matching periwinkle corset covered by a black leather jacket. ( _Carlos realized with a jolt of pain that it was one of the few jackets he left back on the Isle. One of the rare gifts his mother gave him_ ). One thing that stood out was the large unnerving smile made into a necklace and the black cat ears headband that were just the right shade to match the heather, periwinkle, and lilac hair. Looking at her was like looking at Kitty Cheshire from their childhood show Ever After High. A smirk danced on her lips with one fang tooth slipping out.

_ Faline Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat (His Girlfriend That He’s Cheating On)  _

They all blinked innocently as if they didn’t notice all of the rising sexual tension growing in their presence. Carlos knew they noticed, but still no one said anything. At least not until, Dizzy broke apart from the crowd and ran straight for Anthony. He crouched down instinctively and caught his youngest cousin in his arms lifting her in the air and spinning her in a circle. The crowd collectively awed and the surrounding paparazzi let their cameras fly as they began to take pictures of the four. They had wanted to ask questions, but they knew to wait until Ben introduced and welcomed them.

When Ben stepped forward, all four of their eyes shot to him and he nearly stepped back at the intensity of it all. But he prevailed on; Carlos can admit they were a bit intimidating when they first came too even with chocolate all over their faces. “Welcome to Auradon.”

And no one noticed but Carlos and his friends as the new VKs relaxed and lost some tension in their stances. They watched as the others were introduced to some of the people around them. They watched as they spoke to the paparazzi, but it was one question and one answer that stood out to them the most.

“Miss Faline, just where did you get that outfit? Where did any of you get your clothing? An Evie original that was left on the Isle?”

Carlos didn’t think any of the Auradonians notice the look of disgust that danced in their eyes at the mention of an Evie original.

“Oh no, darling,” Faline purred. She did a full 360 spin so everyone got a good look at her outfit. “This is a Cruella De Vil original with makeup done by the Evil Queen herself and hair and nails done by Lady Tremaine and hat and necklace gifted from Jafar.”

His mother made what?! He paid extra close attention to the detail of the outfits and noticed all of the markings that only he could really tell were Cruella’s work. He won’t admit that he’s jealous that his mother gave the four of them full outfits. He spared a glance at his friends and noticed the jealousy in the eyes of Evie and Jay at the mention of their own parents.

The crowd around him gasped lightly, but Faline continued to look at the reporter and camera. Diamond stepped to her side and smiled lightly. “You all seem to be under the impression that we’re here for some second chance from Auradon and be like the first four.”

Spade snorted and Anthony didn’t comment. He was too busy fussing over his younger cousin to care about anything else.

“Then why are you here?” The reporter questioned ready to have the big scoop.

“We’re here to advocate for better treatment for the Isle of the Lost,” Faline stated firmly. “Starting with better food and healthcare treatment. The Isle may fall under Auradon’s authority, but I read in the history book that each state that has a ‘villain’ locked away is under the jurisdiction of the law to provide for them and any of their family. And from here on out, you all will follow your own law. Our voices and our parents’ voices will be heard.”

Then the four of them huffed and turned away from the paparazzi making it clear that no questions (or pictures) were to be asked further. It was pure silence as Faline’s words rang in the air before the Fairy Godmother was shooing away the paparazzi and staff was getting the children to move on to class. Though hesitant, Ben made his way to the new students and motioned for them to follow him.

They were going until Anthony stopped right beside Chad Charming. “Listen dude, I don’t care that your mom is my step-aunt. If you do anything to hurt Dizzy anymore, and I mean physically or emotionally or mentally, I will rip you to pieces.”

And was that the wrong thing to say at the moment. Well at least for Chad it was. Evie immediately turned towards the boy with glare that didn’t even begin to show how angry she was. Faline and Spade snickered at the look of fear that crossed Chad’s face as Evie (and Jay and Fairy Godmother) made her way to him. But they all followed with Dizzy (who protested that she was too old to be carried) tucked tightly into her cousin’s arms.

Carlos stayed behind with Mal and the others as Evie tore into Chad for picking on Dizzy. He made his way over to put a hand on Jay’s arm to keep him from punching the boy as Fairy Godmother motioned for Chad to follow her to her office.

It didn’t take long for them to catch up to Ben and others when they reached the dorms. He moved closer to Faline and his guilt came back when she tensed beside him.

He didn’t even have time to react before Jane ran up to him and kissed him. He heard the gasp coming from beside him and he felt the glare that fell onto him. When Jane backed up, he spared a glance a noticed the way Anthony was glaring at Jane and staring in concern at Faline who was being wrapped into Spade’s arms.

But nothing prepared him for the look of pain and heartbreak that was in her face. He almost reached out to her as she stepped away from him and Jane and began to storm off. He watched with a heavy heart as she forced herself to look like she didn’t care.

They reached the girls’ dorm first and Diamond quickly pulled her friend into it. Spade and Anthony gave her nod as some sort of message was passed between them, before Spade asked to be shown to their room.

It didn’t take long to reach the boys’ dorms and they walked right in with Anthony pulling Dizzy along. She had noticed the tension in his body and set to work on getting rid of it by telling him of all of her classes and the jewelry she was making and how she even got to keep the money. Anthony smiled proudly at his younger cousin before Dizzy left him alone so he could unpack.

They didn’t say anything, but everyone could feel the subtle shift in the school.

The next few weeks the new four who for some reason went by the Cobras arrived in class with outfits that seemed even better than the ones they had on the day before. They made their way through quickly with classes and ignoring all of the stares of distrust they received. The days went on without an incident even at that one lunch when Carlos saw Faline glance over at him while he was having a picnic with Jane. He saw the heartache in her eyes before she turned away and went back to whatever she was doing.

He was happy for the moment everyone calmed down about having new students from the Isle. It meant he didn’t have to hear guys constantly talk about how hot Diamond and Faline were or hear girls try to tear them down out of jealously. It meant that he didn’t have to worry about snapping out in anger and defending the girl who still managed to have a place in his heart even though he was one hundred percent sure that he broke hers.

He was relieved until the moment he left out of class for his free period to see Faline rallying for better treatment for the Isle. She asked for things that they didn’t wear anymore and that they knew they weren’t going to wear anymore. She asked for things they no longer wanted. Most people thought she was joking and was just seeking attention. But Carlos knew that she wasn’t. Faline was passionate and dedicated to things she cared about and she wasn’t going to stop just because of some mean words from the cheerleading team. She continued to rally everyday without fail and if she wasn’t out there asking for something, it was one of her friends.

Carlos was one of the first people to put some of the clothes he made into the boxes. It wasn’t much. He preferred wearing Evie originals, but he knew that it meant a lot to Faline to help and he can’t deny that he wanted to help the Isle also.

He didn’t know what she was doing with all of the items she was receiving until he saw the new sign for extra credit. He made his way to the room where they were hosting it only to find Faline stitching up clothes. Anthony and Spade boxing things up and writing down what exactly was in the boxes. Diamond was going through stacks of books. He noticed Jane and some of the members of the cheer squad and the dance team and various other students sitting around polishing shoes or categorizing things.

_“Faline, who do these_ _dog brushes go to?”_

_“The Big Bad Wolf_ ,” she’d reply.

_“Diamond, who to address the cameras too?”_

_“Mother Gothel, Ginny Gothel, or Madeline Gothel_ ,” Diamond would tell them.

_“Spade, how many shelves were Jafar supposed to get?”_

_“Ten and make sure they’re painted gold,_ ” he’d reply without even looking up.

“Are you just going to stand there De Vil or are you going to help?” Anthony demanded from him as he looked on with wide eyes. He took note of how the three of them kept as a divider between Faline and Jane and how the four of them tensed as he made his way further into the room.

Then tension brewing on the surface bubbled and everyone was holding their breath waiting for the day that it boiled over.

It had been Family Day again. Carlos was with the other VKs as they made their way around the proceedings. He caught up with Jane as Jay broke off to talk to Aladdin and Jasmine and Evie went to talk to the dwarves with Doug while Mal went up to the front with Ben and his parents.

He noticed immediately where Faline and her friends had perched themselves. Sitting at a table that high enough to watch everyone, but far enough that kept people from approaching them.

He had been talking to Jane and Fairy Godmother when it happened.

Chad and Audrey moved together. It didn’t seem like much until Audrey _accidently_ bumped into Dizzy and Chad made the move like he was going to her but actually stepped on all of Dizzy’s fallen accessories. Dizzy didn’t say anything, but she did begin to cry silently. Anthony had made his way over to the small group. Faline faded away in her own seat before reappearing in front of Anthony. Carlos and those around them watched as she whispered something in his ear and he looked back at in disbelief. She stared back at him in all seriousness as she turned to help Diamond pick up Dizzy’s things while Anthony sighed and steered Dizzy away from the scene.

Spade though turned to look at Chad. “Anthony may be trying to turn over a new leaf with your family, but I’m not Anthony. But I do remember him letting you know he’d rip you a new one for messing with Dizzy and since he’s occupied right now, I’d be honored to do it for him.”

And then he punched Chad. Audrey didn’t know what to before Faline appeared was in front of her. Anyone could tell that she was holding herself from punching the princess. “Go near Dizzy again and you would wish Ben left all of us on the Isle.”

Diamond though had had enough. She stood up in all of her beauty before fixing Chad and Audrey with a glare. “Faline, Brother. That is enough. These _people_ are not worth our time.”

Spade and Faline stood still with Chad’s dress shirt still clutched tightly in Spade’s fist before he dropped him and stepped away. He patted Faline on her shoulder and the girl in question gave Audrey an even harsher glare and even hissed at her before turning and stalking away.

On their way out though, Carlos noticed how she looked over at him and Jane who he had wrapped in his arms. The anger in her eyes drowned into the sadness that plagued her heart. She looked at him with so much sadness and pain that it was suffocating.

When the next day came, Carlos found a box outside of his door. He didn’t look to see who had sent it. He knew on instinct. He knew even before he opened one of the flaps and the Cheshire cat grin was looking at him. But when he reached into the box, he found the leather jacket that Faline wore on her first day in Auradon. ( _He didn’t understand why that hurt more than seeing the way she leaned into Spade or Anthony’s embrace)._

When he emerged from his dorm, he heard in the hall how his mother supposedly wrote to Ben that she wanted Faline to have control of her fashion line. He didn’t believe it until he saw the sympathetic smiles from his friends and the excited and happy and tearful smiled on Faline’s face as her own friends congratulated her.

He and all of his friends were in the library when Fairy Godmother had connected a call made for the four kids. They watched as the kids talk happily with their parents about the things that they had going on in Auradon. They watched as they listened seriously to the things happening on the Isle. They all noticed how each of them took notes of different reports being told to them and what there was shortages of and what they were trying to do to fix it. They all watched as they talked to their mentors about their work. They all watched with burning jealousy as their mentors ( _their parents_ ) express how proud they were of them.

But what changed it all was when Faline was crying and thanking his mother for letting her have the fashion line and his mother replied with, “It’s the least I could do for everything you’ve done for me. I don’t care who Carlos dates. You’ll always be my daughter-in-law” as she stared directly at him.

The room felt like it was too small as the Cobras ended their call before Faline burst into tears of sadness and rushed from the room. Her three friends gave out rushed declarations of gratitude to Fairy Godmother before they too were rushing out of the room searching for their friend.

Carlos avoided the looks of everyone especially Jane as he tried to go on about his day. By noon, everyone heard about how Cruella signed over her fashion empire and gave it to her ex daughter-in-law. By noon, everyone on the campus knew about Carlos and Faline’s past relationship. By the end of the day, blogs were questioning if his relationship with Jane would last with Faline in such close proximity. Even going as far as to point out flaws between the two girls and saying how Jane couldn’t compare to the daughter of Cheshire Cat.

Carlos hadn’t seen Faline since the incident in the library, but from the words whispered around the school, she still went to class and glared and hissed at anyone that brought up their past relationship and would disappear right in the middle of a conversation. But Carlos wasn’t really worried about Faline. He was worried about the conversation he was going to have with Jane. He wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with that, so he kept putting it off.

Jay was the one to ask him one day in their dorm. “What happened between you and the kitten?”

Carlos didn’t know what to say. He knows Jay saw Faline as a little sister when she and Carlos had started dating.

“Yeah, wassup with you and the cat girl,” Dude demanded from him. Carlos sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Nothing happened. We never broke up before we left for Auradon.”

Jay’s jaw dropped as he clearly heard the implication Carlos was making. “You mean to tell me that you were dating Jane while you were still with Faline?!”

Carlos blushed in shame. “Dude, you should be glad that she didn’t rake her nails across your face.”

“I know. I know. She broke up with me the other day actually. When I found the box with my jacket in it outside of our door.”

Jay shook his head as he leaned back on his bed. “I guess it makes sense why Spade and Anthony always look like they’re one second away from snapping your neck. God, dude, you broke their little sister’s heart.”

“I know. I know.”

If Jay said anything else, Carlos didn’t hear as he made his way to the bathroom and sank to the floor. Dalmatians, if the realization of breaking her heart and the guilt of his actions are weighing this much on him, he couldn’t begin to imagine how Faline must be doing.

Then a day came when Faline and her friends had wanted to go back to the Isle for some game. Now he understood that he hadn’t been on the Isle in a while, but he was sure that there weren’t any sports on the Isle. Mal obviously agreed with his line of thought as she argued that point. It was just chaos. But Faline was protective of her home. Of her roots. So she yelled back at Mal that things changed for the better when she, the other VKs, and her mom left. Carlos could hear the underlying accusation. ( _Things changed when you left me Carlos.)_ The two girls nearly came to fight when their beautiful royal best friends both stepped in to calm them. Faline settled down quickly, but she was still determined to go the Isle.

Then Ben stated how he was going to go also. Carlos looked at Ben in disbelief. Like did he not remember that he got kidnapped the last time he went to the Isle? (He noticed how _Faline looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world.)_. This led to becoming a field trip and so many people had wanted to go to the Isle of the Lost all of sudden.

Of course all of the villain kids immediately were on edge. Faline and Spade even going as far as to saying, “You didn’t want to come to Isle before and you didn’t want anyone coming off of it. Don’t try to turn into some tourist trap.”

But their words held no effect when Ben approved them all to go. It was Diamond and Anthony that went over rules to follow when going to the Isle and letting them know that _their magic won’t work so don’t be stupid._

When they got to the Isle, Carlos and the first VKs cannot believe their eyes on how much better it look than the last time they were there. Buildings that were falling apart had been fixed up and turned into boutiques and salons and grocery stores. Jafar’s Junk Shop had grown in size and now he sold better things. Things he didn’t have to steal because they were sent just for him.

Carlos heard it from Jay later that his father had a wall filled with newspaper clippings of all his accomplishments. Jay also told him how Faline had made a replica of his tourney jersey and his dad hung that up too. He had watched as Jay nearly cried at the knowledge of his father being proud of him and pushed Jay in the direction of the shop so that he could talk to his dad.

He heard basically the same thing with Evie. Apparently, Faline and Diamond convinced the Evil Queen to turn the Castle-Across-The-Way into a beauty school. Evie told them later on that her mother turned Evie’s previous wing of the castle into a shrine for her and that Diamond had sent pictures of Evie that were taken by Faline to her mom. She said that even though Diamond had bought clothes from Evie; she didn’t wear them and just sent them over to the Isle and her mother had them hanging on models.

He and the other students watched the apparently new Dragon Hall cheerleaders host a pep rally in the middle of the marketplace. When it was over, Anthony mentioned that he was going to go to the salon to his hair did because he didn’t trust anyone in Auradon with its care. Chad who decides to follow his mother’s footsteps and give his other family a second chance took to following Anthony and Dizzy.

Diamond had told him that they were going to see their own parents before seeing their mentors and meeting up at the City Hall. Anthony had requested that someone buy him the new pair of silk pajamas his mother created in the mall.

Faline agreed and she motioned for the rest of them to follow before she stopped in front of Hell Hall. Everyone could see she was holding herself back from going to the house, but there was really no need. Cruella herself rushed through the doors happy see her beloved student that was basically her daughter. A bright smile that was just as big as the Cheshire Cat’s grin spread across Faline faced before she running over to Cruella and hugging the lady tightly.

Carlos took note of how his mother looked. How she seemed healthier and saner. And to his great surprise, he didn’t even feel a pang of fear when she looked at him. But he’s going to be honest and admit that it did seem weird to see the guilt in her eyes. She invited him in and requested he brought along Jane. After all, it was proper for those in relationships to meet their significant other’s family. But Cruella also noticed the looks that Mal was sending her way, so she offered the home to more people. Horace and Jasper quickly moving around to make things neat for the guests even Carlos on instinct. It was his childhood home after all. He didn’t want to embarrass himself. ( _He’d later remember how well the house seemed and how things looked as if hadn’t aged in years)._ Cruella didn’t demand for her son to stop straitening things out because she was too busy doing the same. Moving papers that needed to be graded out of the way and placing her unfinished designs into folders.

Carlos watched as his mother had placed a sympathetic kiss onto Faline’s forehead. He could guess that his mother saw the pain and heartbreak in Faline’s eyes like he did. At least that'd make sense of the disappointed look she gave him after Faline turned to walk away.

It was awkward at first before his evil sidekick Beezlebub ran into the room. It had looked healthy as if it hadn’t been on the verge of starving the past years.

“Faline’s had been taking care of it at first. Making sure its fur was always brushed and that it always had something to eat. It didn’t take long for me to do the same. It not that hard to take care of it even in between teaching and designing,” his mother mentioned as the cat jumped into her lap and she rubbed a delicate hand over its fur.

Then she turned towards Jane and in all seriousness asked, “Tell me, what are your intentions with my son?”

Carlos flushed in embarrassment. _Oh Hades, kill me now._

Two hours later, Faline and her friends came back to get them. Faline and his mother stepped off into one of the hallways and held a very serious conversation before they left. When Faline made it back to the group, Diamond led the group to Ursula’s Fish and Chips to get a quick lunch. Faline had sat at the table near the front and held a conversation with Uma.

Carlos kept subtly glancing over to the two of them when Uma caught him staring and said something to Faline who replied with something that left Uma glaring at Carlos. Their conversation ended with Faline coming back towards the Royal Wonderland twins and telling about some meeting that suppose to be coming on before the game. Then they stopped by the Slop Shop to get drinks and Spade made sure to order a “ _Can I have Grande Cheshire Fur”_ and the look of unease and shock that crossed Faline’s face. “ _I hate that stupid drink.”_

Carlos followed them as they circled back around taking shortcuts that weren’t there before to pick up Evie before heading back towards the Pirate’s Pipeline. Carlos felt something cold and furious rushed through his veins as Faline was greeted with bright smiles and hats tips from all of the pirates’ and a uncharacteristic genuine smile from Harry Hook.

_“Careful, Hook, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”_

_“Yer like me own catnip, sweetheart.”_

Carlos wouldn’t admit to himself that he was jealous.

They picked up Jay afterwards who had an envelope that he gave to Aziz to give to his parents from Jafar. It wasn’t anything dangerous. Jay said he watched him write it himself. They all waited as Faline and Spade both went in and walked back out with bags. Spade straying behind for a little while holding what looked to be a serious conversation with Jafar.

Carlos and the rest of the crowd followed them into the new bank. He shares a look with the first VKs as they picked up on the differences in Isle. Then all watched with baited breath at the argument that went down between Faline and the Mad Hatter. “How _come you’re trying to charge me interest just because I want to donate my savings to the building of a bookstore?”_

_Carlos took note of how Spade entered the bank and easily reminded how half of Faline’s savings was already going towards funding his mother’s school and the other half being split evenly into the other things. He wouldn’t admit how unnerving it was too see someone other than him effortlessly calm Faline down as she apologized to the Mad Hatter._

They make their way back over to Wonderland Castle that had a big bright red and black sign that read WONDERLAND MALL. He saw out the corner of his eye as Faline and the other Wonderland Kids stood guard with the other royal guards of Wonderland in front of a door. He guessed it led to the actual castle part.

He sighed as he went into the DeVils Fashion store and noticed Faline make her way in right after him. He didn’t say anything as he noticed Jane rushed in also and immediately press herself to his side. He knew she was worried about him and Faline, but she had nothing to worry about. Faline didn’t even give them time of day. So he kept searching through the store even as he came across a section that he noticed immediately wasn’t his mothers’ work.

One of the workers (obviously from Wonderland) approached and smiled as she tried to get Jane to buy one of the shirts. “Isn’t it gorgeous? It’s real silk and apparently real gold also. It’s Faline Cheshire Original Design, so it’s no wonder that it’s so beautiful. See when you give it a little shake, it’s like your blending in with your surroundings like how the Cheshire’s disappear.”

Jane had been reaching out to touch the shirt before she snatched her hand back at the mention of Faline. “I make my own clothes,” she said snootily holding on tightly to his arm.

Carlos didn’t mention the last time she “made” her own clothes that she made the shirt too big and the pants too small and the shoes were different sizes.

He blinked when he heard a familiar voice singing over the speakers. He realized with a jolt that it was his cousin, Diego and his band. He noticed how all of the Auradon kids including Jane that was on his arm bob their heads to the music. He even watched as some of them rushed over to the Wonderland kids and ask where they could buy the albums if there were any. Diamond pointed them into the right direction as Faline added another bag to her growing collection. He spared one last glance towards her even as Spade caught his eye and blocked her from view as Jane dragged him down to the music store.

Once they leave the mall, they all head to Burgeon Castle that Mal and her mother used to stay in. It had been changed to the City Hall and met up with Anthony and his small group. When they got there, they all took notice of how lighter Chad seemed. He wore a bright smile as he talked to his step cousin that changed into his familiar frown whenever a man so much as glanced at Dizzy. When Audrey questioned him about it, Chad just shrugged and started to her drawings that his younger cousins drew from him.

In City Hall, they had stay to outside while they hold a short meeting. Since Ben is king and technically the King of the Isle, Mal made sure he was brought in also. They all sat around in boredom waiting for them to finish up as Mal made her way up the stairs back to where her old room had been. Spade had mentioned earlier that all of her and her mother belongings were packed away into boxes in Evie’s home’s basement. But she still managed to come downstairs holding onto a disfigured dragon teddy bear. Carlos didn’t say anything, but he knew from the look in her eyes that it was a rare gift from her mother.

Once the meeting was over, Carlos looked up in shock as his cousin made his way out of the room. He was dressed somewhat sophisticated with a white button down and black tie with skin tight black jeans that still somehow managed to hang loosely around his waist. He immediately rushed into his cousin’s embrace who ruffled his hair affectionately.

And then it was game time.

Carlos blushed as Faline, Diamond, and Mother Gothel’s eldest daughter Madeline pulled off their jackets to reveal their corsets that they wore as shirts. He immediate averted his eyes and looked to se Jane staring at him in approval. A part of him rolled his eyes in annoyance at her jealousy, but he figured she deserve to be jealous since he still put off the conversation between them. He felt Diego move from his side and looked to see him standing beside Spade, Anthony, and Hades’ son Hadie while he guessed the girls were changing behind them. When they moved, the girls had switched into acid washed shirts for the Dragon Hall team. That’s when he noticed the artfully crafted Serpent Prep T-shirts that Uma and Hadie were wearing as they left for the field. They all waited another moment as Anthony, Spade, and Diego changed into their own shirts. Though it took a minute for Diego when some of the princesses realize that he was in fact the boy on the cover of their new CDs and he had to leave quickly to get everything set up for the concert after the game.

When they made it to stadium, nearly all the seats were taken. But Faline motioned them over to a section that was cleared away just for them. The princesses and princes of course feeling a little affronted over how the Cobras were treated with better respect than them. Faline and Diamond kissing Reza on the cheek when they notice he found a way to make the seat heat warmers.

_Carlos absolutely refused to admit that he was actually jealous of Reza. Until he remembered that he actually kissed Faline so take that you little punk._

The crowd cheers were deafening as the two teams made their way to the field. The Auradonians were slightly afraid when they saw the switch in the Isle Kids including Mal and the others. But they too quickly got into the game. It looked like Tourney, but it also looked how Jay played when he first tried out for the team. Faline and Diamond swooning when a boy from the opposing team blew a kiss at them. Carlos clenched his teeth.

_“LONG LIVE EVIL!!!”_

_“WE RIDE WITH THE TIDE!!”_

The Auradon kids’ didn’t really know what to cheer, but quickly caught on that the Dragon Hall Dragons screamed out _Long Live Evil_ while the Serpent Prep Pirates yelled out _We Ride With The Tide._

_“HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH A LITTLE FLAVOR!”_

The Dragon Hall cheerleaders called out doing flips and stunts that the Auradon princesses couldn’t even dream of risk doing.

“OUR SAILS ABOUT TO BE SET!”

The Serpent Prep cheerleaders screamed as they too did what the Auradonians considered risky flips and stunts. ~~They wouldn’t admit that both squads’ routines were flawless.~~

Carlos and the others didn’t even notice how into the game they got until the Serpent Prep cheerleaders yelled out _HOOK ME_ as they made the winning score. The disappointed groan that game from their side shocked them all, but nothing shocked them more than when Harry Hook rushed over to the stands and kissed Faline as she was still leaning slightly over the fence.

Diamond’s squeals were heard all the way down the market place. The cheerleaders on each team each flipping and screaming at the sight. Even the boys from Dragon Hall made their way over and carried Harry around in a victory hold. Faline had a dazed smile on her face as she watched them carry Harry off.

_Carlos was not jealous. He was happy that Faline was moving on. She deserves it._

_But why does it hurt so much?_

As time passed on, Faline and her friends were always going back to visit the Isle. They kept their grades up and took to visiting the other kingdoms around advocating for help for the Isle.

And as time moved on, Carlos fell deeper and deeper in love with her. He tried to ignore his feelings. He tried his best to push all his love onto Jane and Dude and all of inventions, but he couldn’t help it. He always watched out for the things she did.

When the De Vil Fashion Empire took off, he had to be the one to give the key to the company to her even if his mother had signed it off to her a long time ago. He was expected to be dressed in clothing from the company. He always blushed when he got dressed in the morning and was covered in clothes made from her.

He remembered seeing her the day she cut her hair into a short bob before she got tired of it and let it grow back out. He spent most of his nights dreaming that it was Faline that was in his embrace _~~and not Jane.~~_

He visited the house back on the Isle a lot. He surprised himself to admit that he liked spending time with his mother now that she was in her right mind. He was always bringing home good grades and awards just so he could see that bright and proud smile she gave him.

Carlos could see Faline slowly falling out of love with him and that hurt him more than when Jane sat him down in the gazebo and broke up with him.

“Carlos, I love you and I’ve being holding to hope for so long that my love would be enough, but it isn’t. I can’t compete with her. _Bippity Boppity_ , I don’t even think it was competition to begin with.”

“Jane, what are you talking about?”

“Carlos, when you look at Faline, it’s like you’re looking at the sun and everything else around you is dull and doesn’t compare to the warmth her smile gives you. And the sad thing is, you don’t even realize it.”

“What, no. Jane, I love you.”

She had grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. “I know, but you love her more. And I could never come between your happy ending. I don’t even know how I convinced myself to try. I’m done trying.”

Carlos knew it was coming. He knew it from the second his girlfriend start talking but… He was hoping it wouldn't hurt so badly. ( _Though nothing hurt more than Faline not loving him anymore.)_ “What… What do you mean you're _done,_ Jane?” He demanded, his voice taking on an edge of hysteria. He reached out, latching on to her arm. “No, please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean. Jane, please. I promise to do better. I'll do anything just… Please don't leave me.”

Neither of the two noticed the young Cheshire cat trying her best to not stare at them from afar. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversation and refrained from moving closer to eavesdrop.

“I've got to move on, Carlos. I need to be who I am, without always wondering if my boyfriend will love me today or not. I don't want to leave everything we have behind but I'm so done with getting my hopes up just to watch them fall.”

“I never meant to hurt you, Jane…” Carlos whispered meekly, sounding so vulnerable and entirely _lost_ and Carlos had no idea how to handle it. It hurt so much, knowing that it’s his own fault that he sounded that way.

"What about me, Carlos? What am I supposed to do when I'm constantly waiting for you to notice me? That isn't good for me, Carlos. Or for you.” She informed, reaching out a hesitant hand to drop it on his shoulder in a weak attempt at comfort. “I'm leaving, that's for sure, but I need you to know that I will miss you and what we had with every fiber of my being.”

     “Then don't leave me!” Carlos sobbed, finally falling apart as he crumpled in front of the second love of his life. He wrapped his arms around Jane, burying his face into the side of her neck. “Please, Jane. I’m so sorry for everything. I'll do anything to fix what I broke just… I need you like I need air, Jane. You're it for me. You're the love of my whole fucking life. You're my happily ever after.”

“Oh, Carlos. I want to believe that. I really do, but we both that you and Faline are each other’s happily ever afters.”

    “Maybe villains don't deserve happily ever afters.” Carlos whispered weakly, and it could kill a man.

Then Carlos took advantage of their close proximity, closing the gap between them to seal their lips together for what could be the very last time. He poured his entire being into their kiss, his desperation and his regret and his all encompassing love for the girl in front of him (secretly wishing that it was another).

    For a brief moment, Jane let herself be consumed by Carlos. She let herself travel backwards in time; back to when their love wasn't nearly as painful as it is now. But then their tears mixed on their tongues and she was ripped out of her reverie and thrown back into painful reality.

    Gently, she pushed Carlos back, dislodging herself from her ex boyfriend and standing up on shaking legs. “I'm sorry, Carlos.” She whispered, gathering her bags and rushing away from the scene.

He didn’t know how long he sat there crying to himself when Faline made her way over. She placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder and asked him, “Are you okay?”

He shook his head and she pulled him into her arms and let him cry. He didn’t even know if he was crying because Jane broke up with him or because now he had to face the truth that he loved Faline and she didn’t love him back.

Then a few days later, she had come over to check on him again. She had been doing it without fail and Carlos can’t honestly remember what possessed him when he leaned up in her embrace and kissed him. He pulled back slightly at the gasp that escaped her and noticed how her eyes flickered to cat eyes and back again before she was surging in and kissing him.

A groan escaped his lips and she pressed her hands on his face taking care to keep her nails out of his face and kissed him with everything in her. He pushed her forward until her back hit the wall and continued to kiss her deeply. When he pulled back that time, his lips immediately latched themselves onto her neck and he thank the heavens that Mal never lifted the silence spell from over the room as Faline let out a loud moan.

He had a clear enough head to reach out and lock the door to the room before reattaching his lips to her neck. He felt her nails at his back and he took a moment of surprise to notice that they weren’t as sharp as usual. Then he felt her hainds move up his back and to tug gently on his hair which a caused a low groan to escape him.

“Hades, that was hot.”

Before Carlos question what she was talking about, her lips are on his again and the kiss is fierce and full of love and so many unspoken words between the two of them that Carlos nearly drowns in it.

She tugs on the stands of his hair again and Carlos moans at the feeling alongside the forgotten taste Faline. He slips his tongue into her mouth and takes pleasure in the moan he receives in retaliation. And the sound is so perfect to him.

He wonders how many different sounds she could make and how loud she could get.

Carlos lowered his mouth back to her neck and placed kisses there. He sucks at the skin, pulling it in his mouth and massaging it with the flat of his tongue. ( _A part of him recalls how he never went this far with Jane before he threw that thought from his mind.)_ He continued to pepper kisses onto her neck as she moved her hands from his hair and down to the muscle shirt that he was wearing.

He felt her cool hands press against his body and accidently thrust his lower half into Faline’s. She _whimpers_ at the pleasure as she bucked her hips to get that feeling of pleasure back. His mind went blank when one of her hands slipped from his stomach and began to rub vigorously at his length through his jeans.

He barely has time to process the moment before she disappeared from his sight and the feeling of lips kissing the front of his jeans.

“Hades…” he manages as he felt the cool air attack his legs and the warm touch that wrapped around the base of his dick.

His legs threaten to give away as she wraps her lips around him as groans escape his throat as he melts into the velvety warmth of her mouth, the lapping of her tongue, and the impossible suction that exists in there.

He places another hand on her head- to which she responds with a muffled moan and a deeper bobbing. He wants her… No, he needs her, but he’s got to stop soon before her mouth completely claims him. And _Dalmatians_ , is that the back of her throat?

He gently pushes her head away as he steps further out of his pants. He doesn’t say anything as she pushes him back towards his bed with her eyes darkened with lust and her cheeks rosy. She pushed him down onto the bed and reconnected their lips as she rubbed her body against his. He thrust up against her and watch as she disconnected their lips to throw her head back in a low moan. He reached up and undid the corset she was wearing to trail his fingers across her nipples.

She helped him remove the corset all the way and basically ripped away the tee he was wearing. Carlos flipped the two of them over before he began kissing all across her bare chest. He slid his hands down pass the tights and underwear she was wearing and rubbed his fingers against her folds.

That time she let out a loud moan as he traces a line of kisses to her right nipple, reverently guiding it into his mouth with his tongue as his left hand gently cups her left breast, softly massaging it with tender care and attention.

Her hand makes its way back to his hair-stilling him in his place as if he was even thinking about moving anytime soon.

He goes back to slowly, achingly, teasingly sliding his hand between her folds before his middle finger settles on her clitoris and make swirl softly and gently around it, occasionally pressing in to alternate the pressure. She let out her loudest moan yet as her pelvis involuntarily bucked against his finger in a desperate plea to continue.

Even with his hand still so far down, she pulls him back up towards her and kisses him fiercely. The sound of their moans as their tongues fight for dominance. He takes the plunge and slides his finger into her. She shuddered against him as he began to slowly slide the finger in and out, along with gentle, tender circles around her clit as she danced on the surface of her building orgasm with the abyss of curses, loud screams, and warm pleasure. But he could tell them as she grew closer to her orgasm.

There was a wild look in her eyes when he removed his finger from inside her. She pulls Carlos to an upright position, turned him around, and pushed him onto the bed as her lust took over her.

There’s only one look when you’re in the grip of passion and lust, only one look where all you can think about is fucking someone senseless, and Carlos sees that she has that look down to perfection as she hastily slides out of her underwear.

For a moment, Carlos is struck with how beautiful she is. His mind was constantly flashing back to times before everything went to hell as they ran and caused havoc across the Isle either with each other or with the respective friend groups. He remembered the first time they made love deep in the Wonderland Castle after a romantic (or as romantic as you can get on the Isle) date.

Then he comes back to his senses as he felt something smooth roll over his dick. He blinked as he felt the grip around his dick, holding it into position as she slowly lowers herself onto him. Powerful moans, repeated curses and many, many utters of blasphemous phrases fall from her mouth mingled with the moans of her name and outright pleasured groans from him, and while she completes her descent, she kept her hands on his chest while his rested on her hips.

She moan again as he begins to fill her completely inside, her hips slowly riding him as she begins accommodating his length, the muscles involuntarily were pulling the rest of him in. It’s all he can do to hold himself back, especially when she looks at him and sees the look of pure and undisguised love that _finally_ made its way back to her eyes.

The bucking increases in speed and strength as she feels the familiar buildup in her core, and Carlos has to distract himself by moving his hands up her chest to focus on something other than his own buildup, to which she responds by grasping them and attaching them firmly to her breasts before returning her own hands to his chest.

The furious motions become almost bruising until, inexorably, she falls off the edge of rationality and into the acute lighting storm of orgasmic pleasure, throwing her head back and screaming his name at the top of her lungs, dragging her nails across his chest and letting her hips thrust against him in involuntary power.

_It probably didn’t help that he was thrusting back up in her to heighten the sensation for her._

Then he slowly slides out of her, makes sure the condom is still good enough to use, before he makes his way behind her. And when he slides himself back into her with a guttural growl from his throat and loud, high pitched moan from hers, with his hands firmly on her hips as her ass is in the air, he takes immense pleasure of being back in another familiar position with her after so long.

Causing a rhythm, Carlos slowly started thrusting and he bucked his hips gently against hers. After a while they had begun a steady pumping and were again both moaning loudly enjoying the sensation of a perfect connection. He slipped one hand away from her waist and moved back towards her folds again rubbing teasing circles around her clitoris. He felt Faline’s clamp around him whenever he reached a certain depth, knowing he hit the girl’s spot and forced moans that grew louder with each snap of his hips.

He gripped her by her hair, his fingers tugging whenever he thrusted deeper into her. The moans of pleasure and pain that were coming from the girl were like music to his ears, as he continued to swirled his finger around her. A moan passed her lips as she flipped around with him still inside of her pulling him closer and tighter against her body. She wrapped her legs around him as she forced him to go deeper inside of her.

He couldn’t believe he almost forgot how good sex could be, feel so right and fulfilling. He didn’t want it to end.

He could feel his own orgasm build up as he forced himself to go slower inside of her. She whined as she arched up prettily against him trying to desperately get him to continue his actions. He didn’t say anything as he looked into her eyes again and kissed her deeply. She moaned even as he started to pepper her face with kisses repeating over and over again, “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

He had plunged deeper into her when he felt his orgasm hit the edge and take control as she clamped down tightly over him. They both came with loud moans of each other names and breathed deeply at the end.

He slowly pulled out of her, tied the condom up and threw it in the trash in the room before crawling back into the bed with her. She gazed at him lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

By morning, she was gone.

They continued on with their arrangement for a short while before she pulled away and buried herself into work. Carlos drowns in the pain of his heartache and couldn’t even imagine how Faline could’ve dealt with it. He didn’t understand how she didn’t realize that he loved her. He told her every time he saw her and every time their bodies met as one.

He was there when Ben wrote off Queenship of the Isle to her. He was there when she wrote off the Isle of Doom to Mal.

He was there through it all at the end, and he couldn’t help but wonder how it would’ve been if it had been there through it all at the beginning. He didn’t know what to think because to him, noting else mattered but her.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write Doug and Lonnie into this put they didn't want to behave so I left them out. I'm still debating if I want to write the conversation between Jane and Carlos. 
> 
> Social Media:
> 
> snapchat: neshieeeee  
> instagram: kneesheeee  
> tumblr: kneesheee / daughterofjafar


End file.
